


Who's Your Daddy?

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seleny and Olivia have an announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Great big thanks to [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) and [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**teachwriteslash**](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/) for the beta and sounding board, as well as [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)**cjharknessgirl** also for being a sounding board. Any other goofs are definitely mine.

  
**Time After Time**   
  


  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome   
[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **cjharknessgirl** ](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)  
!!!

Title: Who's Your Daddy?  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 1126  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Seleny Williams/Olivia Burns  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Implied past MPREG, slash, femslash, extreme fluff, some angst. Maybe one or two bad words.  
Summary: Seleny and Olivia have an announcement.  
Notes: Great big thanks to [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) and [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**teachwriteslash**](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/) for the beta and sounding board, as well as [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) also for being a sounding board. Any other goofs are definitely mine.

Time After Time series Master List can be found [HERE.](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/86120.html)

“This was wonderful,” Jack stated as he leaned back in his chair. As he gazed across the dining table at his hostesses, he was tempted to open his belt and unbutton his trousers. “I’m stuffed,” he announced.

“Me too. Thank you for inviting us,” Ianto said with a smile.

“You’re very welcome,” Seleny said. “Thank you both for coming over today.” Her smile was warm.

Ianto shared a glance with Jack before replying. “You know we’re always happy to come here. As much as we enjoy your company at our home.”

Jack leaned forward, resting his arms on the table after pushing aside his empty plate. “So, what are you two up to?” he asked.

“What makes you think that?” Olivia asked defensively.

Ianto snorted. “There’s that, for one. Why so defensive? For another, you requested just us and not the kids.”

“And you both have been acting skittish since we arrived, while you wined and dined us,” Jack added. “So, what’s up?”

Seleny sighed heavily. As she took Olivia’s hand in hers, she gave her uncles a weak smile. “You two mean the most to me, other than my parents. I wanted you to know first. And I plan to tell Tad, but even if he knows about Torchwood, he won’t know as much as you will.”

“What’s going on, Sel?” Jack asked.

“Olivia and I decided that we want to add to the Torchwood nursery,” Seleny announced.

Jack sat back in his seat and started to smile. “That’s great,” he said. “If that’s what you want. And I know Stephanie will be excited to have a cousin.”

Ianto looked from Jack to the two women. “Of course you have my blessings, but there’s more, isn’t there?”

Seleny started to look nervous. “Well, yeah. There is something else.”

Jack started to look confused. “What do you mean there’s something else?”

Ianto pointed to the women. “Two eggs, Jack. Two eggs, no sperm. That’s what I’m getting at.”

“So? They’re far from the first to conceive through a turkey baster,” Jack commented, still wondering what Ianto’s point was.

“Oi!” Olivia exclaimed. “I’d like to think that after all this time, medicine has evolved.”

“Fine,” Ianto sighed with a roll of his eyes. “The technique used has evolved, but it still comes down to the same thing. So my point is,” Ianto spared a glance at Jack before giving his attention back to the two women, “have you given any thought about the sperm donor?”

Jack sputtered, his eyes wide. “Ianto!” he exclaimed.

“Really, Jack. We’re all adults here, and we’re discussing having children. Olivia delivered ours. So it’s no time for you to display that hang up of yours about talking about sex with Seleny. She’s not the little girl we used to play in our garden with anymore.”

“Yeah, huh?” Jack remarked with a sigh. “They grow up, don’t they?” He sighed again. “Any chance of keeping that from happening with Stef? Or Ifan?”

Ianto chuckled. “Ifan isn’t even six months old. Don’t you think it’s a little early to start worrying about him moving out, getting married and having kids of his own? And hopefully in that order.”

“Yes, of course. So 21st century,” Jack commented with a sniff. Those close to the Captain noticed the little action whenever he would compare the 21st century to the 51st.

“Right,” Ianto said, trying not to smirk. “So I guess it’ll be fine for Stef to come home at 17 and announce we’re going to be grandfathers, I suppose.”

“Um….” Jack decided to play with the edge of the empty plate he pushed away.

Seleny and Olivia laughed at their uncle. “You’re so cute at times, Uncle Jack,” Seleny laughed.

“Shut up,” Jack muttered, eyes still on the plate.

Ianto reached out to take the hand on the plate in his. “Jack, how long have you lived in the 51st century? And how long ago was that? Face it, you’re a 21st century man now, whether you like it or not.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s still out of habit. But you do realize that before you know, it’ll be the 22nd century.”

“Oi, you two!” Seleny grumbled. “You’re making me feel older than I am already.”

Jack grinned at his niece. “You don’t look a day over 35, sweetheart.”

Olivia snorted. “No wonder why you ended up with a man. You never tell a woman she looks older than 18, and you know that.”

Jack shrugged. “That all depends on what planet the woman is from. I know some worlds where 18 is considered younger than Stephanie is. Or even about Ifan’s age.”

“Alright, enough already, Mr. I’ve Seen the Universe,” Seleny commented, trying to look annoyed, but not quite hiding her smile.

Ianto politely coughed. “Jack’s not the only one who saw the Universe,” he pointed out. “I had done some extensive travel on my own before I met the Doctor.”

“Show offs,” Seleny quipped. “So now that we’re way off the topic, I take it we can just go ahead with plans, and not tell you where we’re getting the sperm sample from?”

“You’re your mother’s daughter, you know that,” Ianto commented, affectionately. “Persistent, and at times, bluntly to the point.”

“Of course,” Seleny grinned. “And on that note, why don’t I just plow ahead with the rest?” She looked over at Olivia, who nodded with a sly grin.

“Okay,” Jack said. “We’re ready. Should we be scared?”

“Maybe.”

“Before we go any further, it wouldn’t be one of us, I hope,” Ianto stated.

“So 21st century Earth thinking for a man of the universe,” Jack quipped.

Ianto glared at him. “Still need to work on your deadpanning, Jack.”

“I would never dare to pretend I’m as good as you at it. You hold the title.”

They started when both Seleny and Olivia cleared their throats loudly.

“Sorry,” Jack said, looking rueful. “You were saying?” Ianto looked equally apologetic.

“No, it’s not one of you. We’re 21st century females, you know,” Olivia stated. “Not to mention that Sel’s mam will have enough to say about our choice.”

“Oh no,” Jack remarked. “Please don’t tell me I’m going to have your mother haunting my ass because I’m going to allow something.”

“Well, maybe. I don’t think she knows. Yet. And my Tad will never know that much,” Seleny explained. “I’ll tell him we went for a sperm bank or something.”

“Meanwhile, whose sperm will you be using?” Ianto asked once more.

“We do have samples in Torchwood,” Seleny started.

“Yeah. Now that you mention it, along with blood, we do require men to donate sperm samples,” Jack stated. “So who’s going to be your baby daddy?”

“Owen Harper,” Seleny replied, staring at Jack and Ianto.


End file.
